Castaras
by KingdomHeartsRoxas
Summary: After Earth is destroyed, well known cartoon characters join forces to defeat Baboon and his newly found evil posse.
1. Chapter 1

After entering Dragon's cave with disastrous news, Baboon tells his master that he has failed his attempt to takeover The Valley and kill Panda. This deeply angers Dragon and permanently banishes Baboon from the cove and insists he never wants to see him again. Now homeless, Baboon decides to take revenge on Panda for his banishment by blowing up the valley. Meanwhile in ACME, Daffy Duck tries to convince his girlfriend Tina Russo to eat out at a nearby café but Tina refuses saying that cafés are for builders, so a woman insists they see a movie instead. Tina agrees but Daffy is reluctant. While in Coolsville, Scooby Doo and the gang solve the mystery of The Ghostly Ghoul, who turns out to be Velma's friend Josie's Gardner, Jasper Lee. After Lee is arrested, the team welcome Josie to be a part of the gang which she agrees to and they go for a pizza only to be watched by Scrappy Doo in the bushes. .While at the park in Moose jaw Heights, Atomic Betty and her parents also enjoy a day out as Betty's mother fusses over her cat, Purrsy. While out for a long walk, Tom Cat notices a sign that his casual friend and enemy Spike is getting married to Sheeba, Tom decides to run in and visit Sheeba, but Spike stops him before knowing that Tom and Sheeba dated as children, Tom then tells Spike that he wishes to see his old gang again as Spike says one day mate. At the wedding, as Sheeba walks down the aisle, she spots Tom and tries to get him kicked out saying he's not welcome and that he belongs to Jerry. Tom insists that Jerry wont bother them anymore as he as a girlfriend and a son on the way. But Spike starts to become impatient and rushes Sheeba, but then she tells Spike that she never loved him and he is a bully and runs off with Tom. Spike vows revenge on the pair. During another battle, Violet Parr tries to stop enemy Syndrome from destroying the town but he mocks her and just before she fights him, he flies away. In England, Lyndsey Longmoore and her sister, Dawn decide to enter a dance competition, but as Lyndsey is about to get tickets a boy comes speeding on his skateboard, falls off it and knocks himself as well as Lyndsey into a nearby flower market. The boy then reveals himself to be Roxas, after a little chat, Lyndsey and Roxas both fall in love. While in The Outland. little cub, Kovu starts to act suspiciously around his mother, the then lies to her saying he's going to find his older siblings, Nuka and Vitani but runs away before his mother could get a word. Kovu then heads to the dangerous part of the Outland and finds a dark cave as Kovu walks in he whispers to someone who is hiding inside, the dark huge shadow appears and reveals himself to be Scar. Scar asks Kovu if his mother still believes that he is dead which Kovu agrees, Scar then tells the cub that it was Simba's fault and that she must never know that he is alive, if Kovu does this he can become king . Back in the valley, Baboon talks to himself about blowing up the valley but is unaware that Skunk is watching, so he endures to plan to stop him by dressing a rock as a female baboon, this first fools Baboon as he is busy with the rock, Skunk races to defuse the bomb and replaces it with a toy one. At Ashton School, Miss Battle-Axe tells the class that a new kid is starting and that her name is Melody. She then sits Melody next to Horrid Henry , but Moody Margaret and Sour Susan mock him that she is his girlfriend. As Melody walks in she sits next to Henry and Margaret makes Melody her next bullying target, Margaret then fakes a leg injury and blames Henry and makes out that Melody was picking on Susan, causing the pair to have a detention. Back in America, Bubbles enters a gymnastics class where she gains high scores. Back in the outland, Kovu returns to Scar but finds out that Scar was using him and plotting to kill him, Kovu then threatens Scar to tell his mother the truth, Scar manages to scare him and chases him out of the cave, warning to get him one day. Back in the valley, Baboon takes the bomb to Panda and tells him that it's time to die, He then throws the bomb but just before Skunk is happy, the whole valley explodes and the whole of Earth. Under the rubble, Skunk survives the blast only to find that Panda is dead and that Baboon has survived, he tells Skunk that he know the female baboon was a fake. In Space, Atomic Betty receives a message alert from her boss Admiral Digill saying that the earth as been destroyed, Betty then jumps to conclusions believing that it was her old time enemy Maximus IQ. So she, Sparky and X5 travel to Earth and try to find her parents. Back in ACME, in the destroyed Copy Place, Daffy awakes in the rubble only to find Tina has died from head injuries, the woman also survives and reveals herself to be a nurse and checks Daffy over. In Coolsville, Shaggy, Sccoby and Daphne Blake survive but find that Fred and Velma are seriously injured and that Josie is dead. Shaggy then tells Scooby and Daphne to get the Mystery machine and get out of town while he takes care of Fred and Velma. They both are reluctant but decide to visit their old friends again, as they drive they nearly run over Princess Fiona, who claims that she has lost Shrek and their children. At Henry's school, Henry and Melody also survive and race out of the burning building until Melody spots car headlights approaching to see it's the Mystery Machine, they join the others leaving Margaret behind. Annoyed, Margaret meets The T1000, Mojo Jojo, Morgana , Kirstie Shephard and Axel. Back in the rubble of the park, Atomic Betty and her crew search for people but find nothing, At a new headquarters, Baboon meets his new posse The Villains as they plan to kill The Goodies.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day at Goodie HQ, after everyone meets. Skunk sits on the sofa laughing Henry asks him what was so funny, Skunk replies to when Daffy beat up Baboon, they are both then joined by Betty. After talking to her newly found friends Betty then makes an excuse to "find her parents and to clean up the town" she then runs away before Henry says anything. Skunk manages to hide his secret after nearly confessing about the explosion to Henry. Out in the garden, Lyndsey sits alone on a swing crying but manages to find Betty sneaking around the house, She finds this suspicious and follows her to where she finds her talking to Sparky and X5. Lyndsey then witnesses Betty walk into her star cruiser and takes off. Concerned, Lyndsey decides to run back to the HQ to tell the others. The others don't believe Lyndsey's claims and assume she's just dreaming. Fiona decides to question her on what the ship looked like where Lyndsey explains in great detail and believes Betty is an alien. Meanwhile at Villain HQ, Morgana tends to Baboon's bruises as he insults Daffy, then Moody Margaret threatens to harm Lyndsey too. The villains then fight that they should have a duck dinner. While back at Goodie HQ, Betty lands back on Earth after a possible mission and claims to have cleaned up the town, Skunk then asks her if she is an alien which Betty is shocked just before Lyndsey comes down the stairs. After Lyndsey confronts Betty they both fight. But before harm is done, Betty finally reveals her real identity as Atomic Betty. Lyndsey then apologises and Betty offers to let her new friends look around the star cruiser. As they all board, Betty's commander officer, Admiral Degill is shocked by the new passengers. After they all meet, they wonder who really caused the explosion...


End file.
